Tony's Phone Call
by Jen Hatcliffe
Summary: Tony's on the phone to his girlfriend again, but when Gibbs rips the phone out of his hands and answers it, he gets a shock at finding out who Tony's latest girlfriend actually is.


_**Disclaimer:** NCIS and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I promise to return them when I'm done._

_**Author's Notes: **Something that just came from nowhere after watching some of the episodes on you tube. I'm totally new to NCIS so please excuse any glaring inaccuracies, I've only been watching the show for a couple of weeks, so haven't really got a feel for the characters yet, but when inspiration strikes... Also it's 5am here now so you'll probably find plenty of errors in the spelling and grammar, I need sleep._

_Please tell me what you think in a review. All comments, good or bad are welcomed. I need to know what your thinking here._

_Dedicated to Gem, Claire and Kate DiNozzo (aka Phoenix Angelwolf) who helped me find this category when I kept checking her profile for updates on the Bill stories she's writing._**  
**

* * *

**- Tony's Phone Call -****  
**

"Hey sweet checks," Tony DiNozzo says into the phone he's holding up to his ear.

"Tony, What in the hell are you doing, you know if Gibbs catches you he'll kill the both of us right," asks the mysterious person he's talking to.

"Stop panicking, he's not here yet, McGee's down in the lab with Abby, and I haven't seen anyone else yet this morning," he states, leaning back into his chair, "So what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Tony, trying not to puke my guts up, and get some sleep, none of which are helped by you phone call," the voice says exasperated.

"Yeah well, I wanted to check up on you? You've been sick for a couple of days now and I'm worried."

"I'll be fine, I just need sleep, and besides nothings changed now from an hour ago when you left."

"So do you want me to bring take out round when I finish work later? I can fill you in on the gossip your missing," he adds his tone taking on a different tone.

"Sure, why not," the voice says, knowing it's the best way to get back to sleep quicker.

"What, your not even a little glad that I'm giving up precious time talking to you, instead of doing the paperwork I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Tony, we both know you spend half of your time on your phone anyway, so why are you even trying that one with me?"

He lets out a small chuckle at the comment. "I'm bored," he whines childlike.

"So I can tell, would you be less bored if I was there with you?" asks the mystery voice.

"Maybe, it depends, what would you do if you were here?"

The mystery person drops their tone to a sultry one before replying, "What do you want me to do Tony? Do you want me to be there, staring at you, teasing you, distracting you? Huh? Would you like me to walk up behind you, wrap my arms around you from behind and plant careful kisses down your neck, before ripping open the buttons on your shirt all the while being careful that none of the others see us? Would you like me to …"

"Ok, stop," Tony says, feeling flustered by the direction their conversation has taken.

"You wouldn't want me to do those things?" asks the mystery caller, surprised that he stopped her.

"You know damn well I would give anything for you to be here right now, but this isn't helping either of us," he says in a rushed whisper, "I love you and I miss you," he adds a little louder.

"Hmm, I love you too Tony."

"Ziva, is that you?" asks Gibbs having snatched the phone out of Tony's hands.

"Shit," she mutters realising that Gibbs must have walked into the office and caught the tail end of her conversation with Tony.

She gulps before replying with a quiet, "Yes Gibbs, it's not what it sounded like."

"Care to enlighten me then Office David?"

"Tony just called to check up on me, then I said something and it started off a conversation, it was meant as a sort of joke," she tries to explain still cursing at herself for answering the phone in the first place.

She was supposed to be sick, not confessing her undying love for her co-worker over the phone to her boss. Now they were both going to be killed by Gibbs's hand tomorrow. Her life was over, finished. There was no way out of this situation, they we're both in for hell.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to disturb DiNozzo while he's _**SUPPOSED**_ to be working." Gibbs said in an unusually calm tone, "That's not to mention the fact, that from what I've heard, it doesn't even seem to be of a professional nature. If you really must break my rules, at least keep it out of the office, this isn't a high school you know."

Ziva was about to reply, when Gibbs swiftly ended the call. She let the phone slip out of her hands, before falling back into her pillow, exhausted. Why did she have to answer the damn phone?

Now Gibbs knew about her and Tony's secret relationship, she didn't know what to do. What if he decided to transfer one of them? What if he told the director? What were they going to do now and how would he react when she told him the real reason that she's sick?

Ziva fell into a restless sleep imagining all the ways Gibbs could kill herself and Tony.

* * *

THE END

_Possible sequel on the way when I've finished writing it._


End file.
